Another Prince
by Sweet Knight
Summary: El rechazo la llevó a quebrarse… A sentirse devastada. Y su fascinación por los cuentos de hadas la impulsaron a levantarse, a buscar una motivación, un príncipe diferente. Entonces lo vio a él, quizá Uchiha Sasuke no tuviera ojos azules, no fuera romántico, encantador y perfecto, pero ese destello en su negra mirada la hizo saber que era especial. Regalo para: Arhatdy-Uchiha.


**Disclaimer:** _Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Masashi Kishimoto. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor._

_**Summary:**__ El rechazo la llevó a quebrarse… A sentirse devastada. Y su fascinación por los cuentos de hadas la impulsaron a levantarse, a buscar una motivación, un príncipe diferente. Entonces lo vio a él, quizá Uchiha Sasuke no tuviera ojos azules, no fuera romántico, encantador y perfecto, pero ese destello en su negra mirada la hizo saber que era especial._

_**Palabras:**__ 2,425._

_**-Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga.**_

_**Para:** Mi hermana Arhatdy-Uchiha._

* * *

_**"Another Prince."**_

* * *

_Afuera la lluvia caía recia._

Gota tras gota, una llevándole el paso a la otra: Como si compitieran por ver quien es la primera en chisporrotear contra el suelo y transformarse en una sola, abriendo paso a un pequeño rio de agua. Las gruesas y grisáceas nubes cubrían esponjosas y monumentales el cielo de la ciudad, haciéndolo todo más oscuro de lo que ya era.

A ella siempre le había fascinado ver el espectáculo natural que se manifestaba afuera. No entendía, realmente, como las personas podían quejarse de algo tan perfecto, tan natural… Tan sencillo y a la vez majestuoso. Observó el agua correr por las calles y por un momento deseó poder ser como las gotas de agua cayendo desde el cielo… Sí. _Libre._

Tener la posibilidad de vivir su vida al máximo, poder cumplir sus propias metas, dejar atrás sus miedos, tomar riesgos, fluir tan rápido como le fuera posible… Tantas cosas que jamás lograrían suceder. No mientras estuviera solo imaginándolo sentada, resguardándose del frío en la comodidad de un acolchonado cojín, con los ojos centelleando, fantaseando con la idea de lograr ser algo más, lo que nunca había podido.

Llevaba días con la mira fija en la ventana. A causa de la escases de misiones que actualmente regía a la ciudad llevaba semanas sin poner un pie fuera de enorme mansión Hyuuga. Pero tampoco estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, por recorrer las calles nuevamente y enfrentar la dura realidad en la que vivía.

Una realidad en la que los recuerdos la atormentaban, día tras día y las penas se manifestaban en su ser abriéndose paso a través de sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas. La verdad era que se sentía tan débil como había procurado no ser durante todos esos años…

La guerra afuera y todos esos conflictos habían terminado hacía cierta cantidad de tiempo. Ella jamás se había emocionado por contar los días o asistir a los festivales de la paz. Mucho menos ahora.

Por supuesto que había estado radiante de alegría al ver a _su_ héroe regresar de la lucha con la cabeza en alto y todos sus triunfos a su lado: Su mejor amigo, a quien finalmente había logrado salvar de tan sofocante oscuridad. Ella estaba esperanzada, mayormente de que él pudiera ser capaz de recordar su valiente declaración de amor.

Por supuesto que sus ojos se cerraron de desilusión al sentirse un cero ala izquierda, sin ser capaz de articular palabra o poseer la valentía de repetir su declaración.

Pero las cosas habían empeorado poco después de aquellas fiestas y celebraciones, cuando las débiles hojas secas de los árboles caían apartándose de sus cortezas, cubriendo el suelo, creando un ambiente frio, trayendo consigo el otoño.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con él otra vez. Frente a frente, sin nadie que fuera capaz de interrumpir cerca. Ella y su fuerte duda, ella y su corazón tan lleno de absurdos sentimientos, se movieron contra la voluntad de su cuerdo cerebro, obligándola a depositar un tímido y fugaz beso en los labios de él.

Su corazón latiendo probablemente a mil por hora, saltando de aquí para allá, bombeando sangre más rápido de lo normal, tan esperanzado e ilusionado por saberse correspondido.

Pero entonces miró sus radiantes ojos azules llenos de culpa y súplica. Y con tan solo ver sus cejas fruncirse, sus labios abrirse: sin formar aquella perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa usual, supo que había cometido un grave error… Que a veces lo que más deseas con el corazón, con el alma, simplemente no es para ti.

"_Lo… Lo siento."_

Él dijo las palabras mágicas. Las únicas que son capaces de destruir lo que ella se empeñó tanto tiempo en construir. Un par de palabras que se encajaron como si de estacas se trataran en su tan dolido corazón.

Y luego vinieron ella y su silueta tan imperfecta. Aquella a la que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscándole una razón por la cual él no pudiera apartar sus ojos de ella, aquella que tenía algo con lo que ella jamás sería capaz de competir.

Y allí, mirando sus níveas manos tomar las bronceadas de él. Mirando sus perfectos ojos verdes encontrarse con los de su Naruto… Ella comprendió lo que por tanto tiempo había estado tratando de encontrar, lo que había buscado con tanta desesperación.

Solo así fue capaz de ver qué era lo que Haruno poseía, cual era esa virtud que la hacía tan radiante, peculiar o bella como para merecer toda la atención de quien ella creía era el hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra. _Ella tenía su corazón_ y Hinata simplemente, _no podía competir con eso._

Ahora estaba allí. Recargando su espalda contra la pared, mirando por la ventana como llevaba días haciéndolo, tratando de secarse por dentro, de que la esperanza que su corazón había guardado consigo durante tantos años se extinguiera por fin. Anhelando poder olvidar, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser apagar esa llama que iba consumiéndola por dentro…

Tomar un riesgo, una decisión. Salir, disfrutar, sanar… eran cosas que deseaba. Se levantó cuidadosamente y caminó hacia la puerta, tomó su antiguo abrigo del perchero y se lo echó encima.

Las calles estaban heladas, el agua corría con por ellas llevando cierto ritmo. Hinata levantó la mirada al cielo para encontrarlo nublado y gris, avanzó entre las calles con la timidez que solía caracterizarla, esperando encontrar _algún día_ ese algo que la ayudara a tomar un impulso, a seguir.

Hinata siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas, irremediablemente, a pesar de que toda su vida hubiera sido lo contrario a uno, o que su padre tuviera expectativas demasiado distintas a las de un buen libro. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a aceptar ese pequeño complejo, sabía que ella no sería la princesa que viviera en una torre y el nombre de él no sería _Príncipe Azul_, porque Naruto Uzumaki se había llevado todo lo que ella esperaba en uno, trataba de darse cuenta de que a veces los príncipes son un poco distintos a lo que los cuentos narran.

Pueden no ser igual de valientes o no siempre tener una sonrisa en los labios. No todos debían ser respetuosos, románticos o cariñosos. Tal vez los príncipes iban más allá del color azul del cielo, quizá nadie los veía porque estaban encubiertos bajo otra fachada, pero al final de cuentas tenían lo que buscabas.

_Amor._ La palabra mágica, la única cosa que debía motivarte más que nada para seguir adelante.

"_Una persona que no tiene amor, esta condenada a vivir la más triste de las vidas rodeado de soledad"—._ Le había dicho infinidad de veces su madre, cuando era pequeña y aún se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Tal vez se olvido de eso por haber pasado tanto tiempo aferrada a algo que ella definía como _perfecto_, pero siempre lo veía de una manera imposible.

Sí. Su príncipe, si es que estaba en un lugar, solo debía ser capaz de amarla tal y de la manera en que era. No debía ser perfecto y ella no debía verlo de esa manera, debía asimilar de una buena vez que nadie en el mundo era capaz de serlo. Pero… Si él era capaz de ver en su interior, de tras de todas esas fachadas, si era lo suficientemente audaz como para vez un poco más allá de su timidez, si lograba hacerla reír al menos alguna vez luego de tanto sufrimiento, entonces sabría que era el correcto. Sí, él debía ser capaz de aceptar sus errores y ayudarla a corregirlos todos, cada uno de ellos.

Quizá su príncipe no le recitaría o escribiría un poema, tal vez nunca le diría si pensaba en ella todo el día porque lo más probable es que no fuera así, sin embargo, él sería capaz de entregarle una parte suya que sabría podría romperse… Si él era capaz de tomar el riesgo de no cambiarla, de luchar a su lado, para ella era suficiente, ahora lo sabía. Si él podía complementarla, sería divertido salir con él, esa era ahora su idea de un príncipe, aunque ya nunca lo iluminaria de color alguno.

Se sentó con su soledad en una helada banca del viejo parquecillo al que sus pies la habían llevado, los árboles se alzaban secos, con el agua aun escurriendo de ellos, haciéndolos ver un tono más azul.

Se aferró a su abrigo, tratando de tomar calor cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Su mirada giró y entonces volvió a verlo.

Sus ojos no eran azules, eran negros, al igual que su cabello. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero era profunda, tan intensa que parecía tener la mente demasiado abierta a las circunstancias a su alrededor y pese a estar tan cerca suyo, él no la veía.

Su perfil era tentador, tenía la frente plana, la nariz larga y respingada, además de una barbilla cuadrada. A diferencia de cómo lo había llegado a ver infinidad de veces, él no fruncía las cejas, estaban rectas, así como la línea entre sus pálidos labios.

Hinata jamás se había detenido a mirarlo, si quiera un poco. Siempre le había parecido maleducado, grosero… Engreído. En el transcurso de toda su vida no se habían dedicado una sola palabra, a veces ella dudaba que él supiera de su existencia, como justo en ese momento.

Ella sintió algo fresco caer entre la palma de una de sus manos y giró su vista hacía ella. Un diminuto copo de nieve se desasía allí. Levantó la vista y los vio a todos caer. Ahí llegaba el arrasador frio, trayendo consigo el invierno.

La estación del año que podría ponerla más nostálgica, junto con la primera nevada del año. Todos esos días en casa había temido la llegada de los copos de nieve, asustada de caer un poco más deprimida, de llorar como nunca.

Pero no. No se echó a llorar ahí. Sintió de pronto como si estuviera seca, como si las lágrimas se le hubieran agotado o alguien hubiera hecho click en un botón de su inferior con las letras "Apagar" en el. Tal vez era cierto que se tenía determinado número de lagrimas a derramar por persona, lo más probable era que las que tenían el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki en ella se hubiesen agotado.

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente hacía donde debía estar sentado Uchiha cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al tiempo que una bufanda le envolvía el cuello.

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba con esos ojos negros tan profundos.

—Ve a casa. Vas a resfriarte.

Él no era tierno. Sus palabras no eran cálidas, sin embargo, aunque no la conociera se tomaba la molestia de cubrirla con su bufanda y preocuparse por ella. Lo que él dijo no fue una noble sugerencia, más bien sonaba como una orden.

Hinata se sonrojó sin saber que decir y pese haberse propuesto dejar de hacerlo, balbuceó un par de incoherencias que nadie jamás, ni siquiera ella, era capaz de entender mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Más él no dejo de mirarla, de la misma manera. Por un momento ella sintió que esa imagen era perfecta y algo en su estómago se movió. Tal vez ese había sido su error exactamente, se había preocupado por ver más allá de lo que todos veían y sus ojos habían caído sobre Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin embargo. ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? Nadie tampoco jamás se había tomado la molestia de hacerse esa pregunta, todos lo admiraban desde que era niño y nunca reparaban en su soledad, en el vacío de sus ojos, en que había algo en lo profundo del extinto brillo en su mirada que lo hacia entristecer. Luego lo habían odiado, pero tampoco nadie se molestó en preguntar que era lo que él sentía… Si estaba triste o enojado. Y ella no había sido la excepción.

Tal vez todo el tiempo, ella, al igual que todos. Habían visto al Sasuke que querían ver. Era cierto que él jamás iba a tener una actitud que no fuera seria, quizá irritante e incluso molesta. Pero él… No era una mala persona, solo alguien que había sufrido, así como ella, así como todos.

Se levantó de la banca y con timidez dio un paso hacía él. Ambos eran tan diferentes él uno del otro, ella era todo lo que él jamás podría llegar a ser: Era titubeante, tímida, débil, mientras que él era fuerte, valiente y no tenía miedo a actuar. Eran como agua y aceite, sí. Pero tal vez solo necesitaban verse un poco más de cerca…

Alzó su zurda hasta llegar a la superficie de su rostro. Él observaba sus movimientos, la recorría lentamente con sus ojos, pero no se apartó. Ella tocó su helada piel, fascinada por haber descubierto luego de tanto tiempo a una esplendida persona.

—B-Bienvenido a casa, Uchiha-san. —Se atrevió a decir, con él más mínimo tartamudeo en su voz.

Él no parecía confundido con sus palabras, probablemente habiendo entendido su tardía bienvenida, él solamente apartó la mano de ella de su rostro y la tomó entre la suya. Por un momento el fugaz pensamiento de que él estuviera molesto la atravesó, haciéndola temer… Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando él volvió a abrir sus pálidos labios.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Su voz era fría, tanto como la nieve que lentamente comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar. Pero su mirada tenía un brillo extraño, uno que le decía que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas comenzar de nuevo.

—Hyuuga Hinata.

¿Y porqué no? Ella también quería hacerlo. Él acarició sus manos con delicadeza y las juntó con las suyas para elevarlas ante sus miradas… Luego su cálido aliento sopló sobre ellas. Hinata se regocijó ante el contacto, feliz de haber encontrado algo suyo que concordara con el brillo de sus ojos, algo que muy en lo profundo emanaba calor.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo miró fijamente. Tan cerca… de algo que jamás imaginó ver, de algo que le decía que había encontrado esa motivación que tan desesperadamente había salido a buscar.

—Encantada de conocerte… — Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Y luego su frente chocó contra la de él, quien no hizo ademán de impedir que ella juntara sus labios con su helada mejilla.

Tal vez ella emanaba calor con tan solo ser vista. Quizá la mirada de él congelaba. Era como si ella fuera fuego y el hielo, una rara pero magnifica combinación que se complementaba mutuamente.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/a:**

_¡Hola!  
Bien, quiero agradecerles por uhm ya saben, estar aquí._

_Está no es mi primera historia de Naruto. Tengo una más, pero es Naruhina, ew. Oh sí, leyeron bien, dije "Ew". La verdad es que esa parejita, no sé… No me gusta ni un poquito. ¿Loco, no? Bueno, ese Fic es especial por eso, pero ya basta de hablar de el._

_Esta es la PRIMERA vez en mi vida que intento narrar a un Sasuke, así que si esta tipo: OC, les pido una enorme disculpa. De hecho llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esta pareja, pero no me atrevía precisamente por el Uchiha._

_Bueno, uhm, esta es la manera en la que YO en lo personal me imagino ellos podrían llegar a tratarse como algo… más allá de amigos. Sé que no hay un beso… Como incluso yo lo había planeado, sé que no hay muchas palabras de por medio pero… ¡No sé! Simplemente resultó esto bah._

_Este fic se lo regalo dedico y no sé que más a mi hermana "Arhatdy". Quien hace que esta pareja me guste un poco más que otras, digo, teniéndola aquí en casa hablando de ellos, escribiendo de ellos, dibujando de ellos, como que se pega poquito. Ary, espero que te guste y que no me cretiques como sueles hacerlo._

_Me esforcé en este fic, tal vez no se note, tal vez a nadie le guste pero… Bah! Igual nadie me lee nunca._

_¿Te gustó?, ¿No te gustó? Dímelo en un comentario._

_Un beso._

**_Mitche._**


End file.
